A Hogwarts Tale-Descendants from the Sun
by UntilTheMorningComes
Summary: If Jack was honest to himself, he would never have thought his first year at Hogwarts would be this adventurous. If anything, he expected it to be all bookwork and boring. But being friends with a girl with magical hair, a pureblood who wanted to be more like a muggle, and a sarcastic dragon boy made life a lot more fun. (The Big Four Hogwarts AU Summary inside)
1. Meeting Jack Overland

A Hogwarts Tale: Descendants from the Sun

**Summary:** **Hidden deep within the forests and mountains of Scotland, lies a place not known to many people, a place where things beyond your wildest belief happens, creatures that many people thought to be a myth roam around freely. That place…it's Hogwarts. Now Hogwarts, it's few degrees south of nearly freezing to death, North of the Forbidden Forest, and completely 100% Magical. This school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is home to many famous witches and wizards, Such as Albus Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and most recently Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Harry's adventure to stop the dark Wizard is widely known and most witches and wizards would stare at you dumbly if you don't know the story. Since then, the wizarding world has lived in peace, the dark Lord had been defeated and no wizard or witch was stupid enough to try and follow Voldemort's footsteps. That is until several years ago, when a Seer saw another evil rising, much darker and powerful than Lord Voldemort and only five children could put a stop to it.**

_**The Big Four shall be reborn once more,  
And must answer the call of the Light  
To vanquished the Dark as they did before.**_

**Follow the adventures of Rapunzel, a witch stolen at birth; Merida, the pureblood who wanted to break family traditions; Jack Overland the muggle trying to find his place; Hiccup Haddock, the small wizard from the dragon infested island of Berk as they try to survive their years at Hogwarts and the destiny that unites them together. **

**Speaking: **"Hello there."

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

Destiny. A word hated by some, feared by others, longed by a few, and accepted by the rest. No one ever knows when destiny will call upon them, but it is something they cannot say no to. They will reach their destiny one way or another and most of the time, it's not a pretty path. There are hardships they must overcome, as well as jealously, and even death. It's not easy to overcome these obstacles, but it's not impossible either.

I also know destiny can wait for a long time for it to be fulfilled. I was part of that destiny as well as my friends. We had no choice in the matter, but it turned out well in the end, for most of us anyways. Let me clear some things up first so not to get you confused. After all what kind of author would I be if I confused my readers in the first couple paragraphs?

Our story begins in a world that is hidden within our…or rather within the muggle world, a place where magic is not tied to the pages of a fictional novel or even a blog. No magic roams free in this world and has evolved over time. However, just like the muggle world, we've had our ups and downs and we've had our share of wars too.

Recently the wizarding world has recovered from its latest and probably most devastating war it has ever seen. The Dark Lord left his mark, a scar that would slowly heal over time, on the wizarding world and they were slowly recovering. Due to the efforts of the Boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, his brave friends, Hermine Granger, and Ronald Weasly, along with the Students and teachers at Hogwarts, the Wizarding World knew peace once more.

The Golden Trio, as many like to call them, continued to live on their lives and everything seemed normal and there weren't any signs of any of the Dark Lord's followers trying to begin another revolution. Of course nothing like this sort of peace lasts forever you know. I know since I lived through the Third wizarding war. However, this Third wizarding war couldn't have been won by the soldiers of the second war.

Their time was up and it was time for a new generation of heroes to step up to the plate. Their names? Rapunzel Gothel, Merida Dunbonch, Jackson Overland, and Hiccup Haddock.

No one knew that the second Wizarding war would happen, there were hardly any signs except for Professor Trelawney's difficult prophecy she recited two years after the end of the first Wizarding war. However, unlike her last prophecy, Professor Trelawney recited most of the prophecy in another language that no one could understand. Luckily, there was a part that the seer managed to recite in English but it was still a mystery to many.

_The Big Four shall be reborn once more,  
To answer Light's call,  
And help vanquish the Dark as they did before._

No one knew who the Big Four were nor who were Dark and Light. Unlike the last prophecy, there were no clues indicating who our heroes were and when this prophecy would take place. But, all came into light when our four heroes entered Hogwarts. Join the four friends as they journey through the magical school and discover friendship, adventure, family, and even a bit of romance. This, my friends,…is a Hogwarts tale.

* * *

_**Third POV13 years after the Battle of Hogwarts**_

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett were proud to say that they had no regrets when they adopted their first four year old muggle child years ago. Sure they had thought she was a squib when the caretakers told them of the mysterious things that happened around the child and took the child in hopes of teaching her, her witch heritage. However, they quickly learned that she possessed no magical abilities yet none of the muggle repellent charms or spells worked on their daughter, something unheard of. They searched her family's history and found that her family was 100% Muggle. Despite the abnormality the Bennett's could not send their newly adopted daughter back. They fell in love with Stephanie, and couldn't bear to leave her at the orphanage again even though money became tight as the Bennett's welcomed two new family members, Jamie and Sophie.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett couldn't really put their finger on what made their child different from others but they decided to let it slip by. After all they would still love their daughter no matter who she was. Yet they grew increasingly worried for Stephanie as they realized she had no muggle friends her age. She was outcasted by many of her peers at school and no one really wanted to get to know her. It broke the Bennett's hearts when their daughter came home crying after a child called her a freak.

"Hey mamma, we have new neighbors." Stephanie said as she peered through the curtain window and peaked at her new next door neighbors. She had decided to ditch since the teasing at school had gotten worse.

"Huh that we do." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she saw a child Stephanie's age running around his parents. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? It looks like they have a boy your age. Maybe you can make friends?" Stephanie said nothing and Mrs. Bennett sighed. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure he'll like you. Now let's get Sophie and Jamie ready." Stephanie just nodded before running towards the twins to put on their winter coats.

"Do you think he'll want to play with me?" Stephanie asked nervously as they began walking towards the new family. Mrs. Bennett looked at her child, and gave her a small smile.

"I'm positive he will. Now remember, they're probably muggles so don't mention anything about our secret ok? Not until we're sure they're witches or wizards alright?" Mrs. Bennett said as her daughter nodded. "Good. Now big smile and I'm sure everything will be alright." Mrs. Bennett said reassuringly before smiling at the two adults. "Hell, I'm Jeannette Bennett and these are my children Stephanie," She pointed to her oldest daughter who retreated to the back of her mother's legs, "And my two new angels, Jamie and Sophie. We're your next door neighbors. Welcome to the neighborhood." Both of the adults relaxed slightly at the introduction and smiled back.

"We're the Overland's. I'm George Overland and that's my wife Sarah and our little girl Emily. And our son…Jack? Jack, son what are you doing behind your mother?" Mr. Overland chuckled as he saw his oldest child hiding behind his mother's leg much like the Bennett's daughter.

"Hiding." Jack muttered, peeking out from his mother's leg, looking at the Bennett girl with curiosity.

"Stephanie, say hello." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she nudged her oldest daughter to the just as shy Overland boy. Stephanie hesitantly moved from the safety of her mother's leg and gave a small wave to the boy in front of her.

"Hi…I'm Stephanie." Stephanie muttered looking shyly at the boy who started to come out from his mother's leg.

"I'm Jack….Do you…do you want to play?" Jack asked a little hesitantly giving Stephanie a small smile. Stephanie looked up in shock at Jack before giving him an eye smile.

"Sure! Wanna play tag?"

"I love tag!" Jack laughed, getting more comfortable with his next door neighbor. "I'll be it!"

"Safe zone is with Mamma!" Stephanie giggled as she started to run from Jack as he chased her around his yard before entering the house.

"Well I'm glad that went well." Mrs. Bennett sighed before turning to the Overland's. "Would you like to join us for dinner? I'm sure Stephanie and Jack will be pleased."

"That sounds like a great idea, does seven sound alright? We still need to finish unpacking." Mrs. Bennett nodded.

"Of course. Would you like me to watch over Jack as you finish packing?" Mr. Overland laughed.

"You're a mind reader. If it's not too much could you?"

"It's perfectly fine. Stephanie hadn't had this much fun for while so watching over another four year old will be fine." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she watched the two kids laugh their hearts out, genuinely enjoying each other's company. It would be good for Stephanie to have a muggle friend, she would eventually get lonely being the only family member unable to do magic and with Jack around, he could probably lift her spirits.

"You can't catch me Jack!" Mrs. Bennett smiled warmly. Yes it would be a good thing for Stephanie to have a muggle friend who would care for her and maybe become something more for her in the future.

* * *

_**Six Years Later**_

"Darn it Jack! Get back here!" an older Stephanie shouted glaring angrily at the boy she was currently in pursuit. The years had done much to the oldest Bennett child. Her hair, while still messier than most girls her age, grew to her shoulder length and evened out making it nearly straight. She also grew taller, which Jack clearly did not approve since she was taller than him now, but she still was smaller than the rest of the kids her age. Her mother said that she would eventually catch up, she hoped so. The said boy merely laughed as he still clutched the bag he "borrowed" from his childhood friend. He was just trying to get his friend to be more…um athletic that's all and what better motivation than stealing…borrowing her bag?

"If you can catch me!" Jack laughed, his messy brown hair—that had grown messier over the years—shaking as the wind blew it back. "Which will be never—huh?" Jack suddenly paused as he reached his house, only to see a person with some black looking robes trying to talk to his parents.

"Got ya—huh…is that a cousin of yours?" Stephanie asked as she finally caught up to the Overland boy. Both kids watched as the robbed figure tried talking to Jack's parents who did not even let him talk before closing the door on him. The robbed figure sighed as he took out a letter from his pockets before turning around. He paused as he saw the two children staring at him before waving hesitantly.

"Hello there. Do any of you know Jeannette um Bennett?" Stephanie hesitantly spoke up.

"What do you want with my Mum?" Before the robbed figure could say anything, Jack's father opened the door again not looking pleased.

"Jack Stephanie! Get inside right now. You know better than to talk to strangers." Stephanie and Jack gave the robbed figure an apologetic look before listening to Jack's Father and rushed inside.

"Who was that Dad?" Jack asked as he and Stephanie looked through the window to see the robbed figure walking to Stephanie's house now.

"Some weird person who claimed to be a wizard. I'm starting to think that the generation before you are getting weirder and weirder." Jack's father sighed. "I mean did he honestly think that I would believe that Hogwarts is a real boarding school?" Stephanie's head snapped up at the mention of Hogwarts. Her mother and father had talked about Hogwarts to her and her siblings many times already. So much that she could possibly write an entire book on the school itself without even stepping into the school itself. Anyways, Stephanie knew that Hogwarts was a school meant for Witches and Widzards and they usually sent representatives to muggle parents to help them break the news that their child was a witch or a wizard. The Bennett child looked at Jack in amazement, who would have thought that her best friend would be a wizard?

"I think it would be best if you stayed here for a while Stephanie." Jack's father replied as he noticed the robbed figure entering Stephanie's house. "Your mother's too nice of a person to kick anyone out." Stephanie just nodded her head knowing that it wasn't a weirdo as Jack's father claimed, but rather a wizard. Probably a professor at the school.

"You wanna sneak out and see who it was?" Jack whispered as his father left into his work room. "I mean he looked a bit different, but he can't be all that bad if your mom let him in." Stephanie weighted the pros and cons of his suggested. If she were to go with him, then most likely he will find out about her parent's secret, but also find out about his abilities. However, Jack's parents would probably not take the news very well and think that her parents were corrupting Jack.

"Well…"

"Come on where's your sense of adventure?" Jack laughed as he quickly sneaked towards the back door in order not to alert his father.

"Jackson Overland you will get us killed one day." Stephanie chuckled softly as she followed Jack's footsteps and exited through the back door. Once in the yard, the two children quickly went to the part of the fence where a piece of wooden board was loose and easily lifted it to get across to Stephanie's backyard.

"Do you think they'll be in the kitchen?" Jack asked as he looked for Stephanie for conformation. "I think your mom would probably invite him for tea or something."

"Yeah that sounds like her…wait the back door is open. If we're careful then we can sneak in without Mum noticing." Stephanie smiled as she carefully opened the back door so it could only fit the two small children.

"…and I was wondering if you could help them. I'm not really good at convincing Muggle parents." A male voice, not Mr. Bennett, echoed throughout the house. Quickly the two children looked at each other and slowly made their way to the kitchen were Mrs. Bennett and the newcomer sat drinking tea.

"You were really the shy one back in Hogwarts Neville." Mrs. Bennett chuckled sipping her tea before speaking up. "Well, I suppose I can help you this one time." She said in a teasing voice that the newcomer, Neville, laughed.

"Thanks Jeannette, I knew I could count on you. Oh by the way how are your kids? I haven't seen them in a while and I don't think I saw Stephanie's name on the Hogwarts list. Is she going to another school?" Mrs. Bennett sighed as she looked down.

"The rest of the world still believes that we adopted a squib don't they?" Neville looked at her questionably. "Stephanie….she's 100% muggle but…she's different from other muggles." Mrs. Bennett struggled to put her words into a sensible sentence.

"How so?" Neville asked, intrigued.

"Many of the muggle repellent charms, spells, and potions don't really work on her. It's almost as she magic proof and well….she was outcasted by many of the children at the orphanage that we couldn't just let her stay there. You know very well how I feel towards bullying." Neville nodded and placed a comforting hand on his friend.

"Well, witch or not Stephanie is just—"

"**CRASH!**" Both adult immediately turned towards the kitchen where the two children quickly hid behind the counter. Stephanie glared angrily at Jack, who had started getting thirsty during their stakeout and tried to grab a glass so he could fill it with water, but dropped it onto the wooden floor resulting in the crash.

"Great job Jack." Stephanie hissed as she peaked over her shoulder to see if the adults were coming in.

"What? I was getting thirsty—"

"Then you should have asked me to get you something honey." Mrs. Bennett chuckled above them, scaring the kids as they jumped out. "Well considering that you were eavesdropping I would normally punish you, but I think this would be a great opportunity to show Jack his…abilities." Jack looked at Mrs. Bennett questionably.

"What abilities?" This time, it was Neville who spoke up.

"Mr. Overland, have you ever experienced things that you couldn't properly explain?"

"Um…"

"There was that one time when Johnny's pants were set on fire after he teased me." Stephanie pointed out finally putting the pieces together. How could she have missed the signs? She lived with magical folk on a daily basis! "And then there was that time when the glass disappeared on the snow day causing class to end early. And then how ice formed under Drew's feet when he tried to grab my bag and fell." Jack's eyes widen as he realized how strange the mentioned events were and remembered questioning them when he got home to himself.

"Yeah…I remember that, but what does that have to do with me? Am I in trouble?" Mrs. Bennett chuckled softly as she ruffled Jack's hair.

"No you're not in trouble, you special…like me."

"Huh?"

"Watch." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she took out a slender piece of wood, with several distinct markings at the bottom, before waving at the broken shards. "_**Repairo**_" Jack's eyes widen in shock as the pieces quickly reformed the glass cup he had dropped before. The shards decorating the wooden floor soon reformed themselves into the glass cup and there was no evidence that it was ever broken.

"Whoa! How did you do that? Will I be able to do that?" Jack asked excitedly, jumping up and down already accepting the magic abilities Mrs. Bennett displayed. Mrs. Bennett just chuckled as she ruffled Jack's hair.

"That Jack, is magic. And yes you'll be able to do it if your parents decide to let you go to Hogwarts. Neville here—"

"Um Professor Longbottom actually Jeannette. I'm a professor now." The Hogwarts professor corrected her with a slight smile. Mrs. Bennett rolled her eyes playfully.

"You may be a professor to Jack, but to me you'll still be Neville, my friend. Besides calling you professor makes you sound old." Before the old Hogwarts student could reply, Jeannette continued talking to Jack.

"Anyways, Neville is a professor at Hogwarts who teaches Herbology—"

"What's that?" Jack asked, making a face. From the sound of it, the class sounded boring.

"It's the study of magical plants and how to take care of, utilize or combat them." Stephanie answered proudly. "It's a rather interesting course. I recommend you take it." Jack pouted.

"But all the classes you recommend are boring. Well if you're going to come with me then I guess it won't be that bad." Jack smiled as he placed an arm around his childhood friend before he felt her tensing up. "You are going…right?"

"I'm not magical Jack. I can't go to Hogwarts." Stephanie answered softly, letting go of Jack's arm. "Remember I'm adopted so Mum and Dad aren't my real parents so I didn't get their magical abilities. Although Jamie and Sophie are magical so you'll probably see them in a couple of years." Stephanie chuckled weakly, trying to lighten up the mood but Jack wasn't having any of that.

"No! We've been friends for years! I'm not going to a school where you can't go to! I wont!"

"But Jack it's for the best! Who else will teach you about magic then?" Stephanie argued. As much as she wanted Jack to stay with her, she knew he had to get a magical education and she would not let herself be the cause of Jack's magic going out of control because he didn't want to go.

"Your parent—"

"We're not certified teachers." Mrs. Bennett interrupted. "We won't be able to teach you like the Hogwarts teachers can."

"See!" Stephanie raised her voice in hopes of Jack understanding. However, Jack wasn't listening to her reasoning.

"Then I'm not going!" Jack shouted, getting closer to Stephanie's face who didn't back down.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" The cabinets began shaking as Jack raised his voice, but neither adult paid any attention.

"Yes you are Jackson! It's for the best!"

"I'm not leaving you here alone with those bullies!" Jack screamed stomping his foot for an added effect and that's when hell broke loose. The cabinet doors swung open and all the dinnerware, utensils included, flew out aiming for the small group in the kitchen at several miles per hour. Mrs. Bennett and Professor Longbottom manage to place magical shields around themselves and the children but some of the projectiles managed to get through.

"Stephanie! You're bleeding!" Jack cried as he looked up after the plates, glass, and utensils fell down. He hadn't thought anyone had gotten hurt, but Stephanie had a long gash on her forehead where a plate or a knife must have gotten her.

"Stay still honey, it will only sting for a bit." Mrs. Bennett said as she quickly kneeled next to her daughter and took her bleeding hands away from the gash. "_Episkey."_ Stephanie hissed as her wound began closing but the blood still stained her face. "I'll get some wet towels. Don't touch the wound. I'm not sure how well my healing charms hold up." Mrs. Bennett sighed as she rushed out of the kitchen. Meanwhile, Jack stood there frozen, shocked at the amount of blood Stephanie lost.

"Mr. Overland," Professor Longbottom cleared his throat catching Jack's attention. "Can you see why Stephanie wants you to go to Hogwarts? There we can help you channel your magical so accidents such as this won't happen."

"You don't want that to happen to Emma do you?" Stephanie finally spoke up as her mother reentered the kitchen with a wet towel. "There's a chance that you can hurt her real bad if you can't control your magic. The school can help you control you magic. Just go please. I'll be fine really." Stephanie smiled as her mother continued to wipe the blood off her forehead. Jack looked torn, he didn't want to leave his friend here where the bullies would continue to torment her but he also didn't want to hurt his family if he accidentally used his magic.

"Besides, Stephanie can write letters to you all the time." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she threw the blood stain towel into the sink. "It'll be like she never left." Jack gave Mrs. Bennett a curious look.

"Why would she write letters? Can't she email me?"

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us to dinner Jeannette." Mrs. Overland smiled as she and her family entered the Bennett household. Immediately Jack and Emily—or Emma as Stephanie, Jamie, and Sophie, liked to call her—raced inside and greeted the Bennett children. Jamie and Sophie immediately took Emily to the kitchen where they hoped to get some desserts before dinner.

"It's no problem besides, Michael and I wanted to discuss something with you later this evening." Mrs. Bennett smiled before turning towards the kitchen. "You wont find any desserts Jamie, Sophie!" She and Mrs. Overland chuckled as they heard three successive groans coming from the kitchen.

"How do you think this is going to turn out?" Jack asked as he and Stephanie took a seat at the large dining table Mr. Bennett expanded with a spell earlier that night. "I mean I'm a bit nervous—"

"Everything will turn out just fine. Don't worry Jack." Stephanie smiled as the rest of the family took their seat at the table. "Just…let Mum and Dad do the talking."

"I hope you guys like Meatloaf. I decided to try something new and well I figure if I poisoned the food then we'll all die together." Mrs. Bennett laughed as she brought in the large tray of meatloaf into the dining table.

"Meatloaf!" the younger children cried happily as Mrs. Bennett served the younger children first.

"When are they going to bring it up?" Jack whispered to Stephanie as they ate their meatloaf. Twenty minutes had passed by and the rest of the occupants at the table continued chattering as if there wasn't any big new coming up. Mrs. Bennett and Mrs. Overland were busy talking about the sales at the nearby mall and how they would like to decorate their houses while the husbands talked about sports and betting on who would win.

"Soon, Mum said she would bring it up before dessert. Something about showing them or something."

"So Jeanette, did you know the man that came to your house this afternoon? You know the funny looking fellow." Mr. Overland said bring up the topic the Bennett's were about to discuss. Stephanie gave her younger siblings a look to say nothing as they opened their mouths to answer. Mrs. Bennett cleared her throat before answering her neighbor.

"That funny looking fellow was a classmate of mine. We were good friends and we like to have a nice chat some time to time." Mr. Overland nearly choked on his drink as he realized he unintentionally insulted his neighbors' friend. Clearing his throat he tried to correct his mistake.

"I didn't mean that he was um—"

"It's alright, many people see him as weird or strange when they first meet him. It's completely normal. I'm going to guess he talked to you about a school. Hogwarts perhaps?" Immediately the room got quite and Stephanie gave a knowing look to Jack. It was time for the big news.

"So his claim that he's a professor at a so called magical school and that Jack is a wizard is true? I'm sorry but can't…that's just crazy. I'm sorry Jeannette, but I have to say that your friend is crazy." Mr. Overland finished placing his fork down and gave Mrs. Bennett a hard stare.

"George—"

"That's alright Sarah." Mrs. Bennett smiled not a bit offended by Mr. Overland's earlier statement, "I mean anyone who believes that magic must be insane right? Michael would you be a dear and bring in the desserts?" Mr. Bennett smiled at his wife as he took out his wand, earning curious looks from his neighbors, and waved it into the air.

"Not a problem." Before Mr. Overland could ask what Mr. Bennett was planning on doing, his jaw dropped along with his wife's as the two large plates of desserts came floating in from the kitchen. "You see George and Sarah, magic is real." No one moved as the desserts landed in the center of the dining table as the adults tried to take it all in. "Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and Neville is a professor there. One of the finest and Jack will be in good hands—"

"Wait hold up hold up!" Mrs. Overland spoke up as she finally got over her initial shock. "That can't be real magic. You must have done something to—" "make it float? Would you like another example? My husband and I can go through a variety of spells that can make this more believable if you wish." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she took out her wand and whirled it around the air so snow began falling.

"Oh! Can you do transfig—transfig—"

"Transfiguration." Stephanie proved the word to her younger brother, Jamie, as he tried to give a suggestion to his parents.

"Yeah! What she said! That should help!" "What's transfiguration?" Emily asked as she grew curious about the topic. Soon the table erupted into chaos as the adults began arguing and insulting each other. The children on the other hand, began chatting wildly before eventually making off with the two plates of desserts and headed towards the living room. Stephanie stayed at the table watching Jack closely as he began looking worryingly at his parents.

"It's going to be alright Jack. This is just normal when Muggle parents learn about magic. They're adjusting that's all—"

"How do you now that? You've been with witches and wizards for your whole life. You can't know that for sure. You've just read about stuff like this you never actually experience it!" Jack yelled surprising his childhood friend as he let out another burst of magical energy. The lights began flickering and again the dinnerware began floating uncontrollably before they flew off in various directions. The Bennetts quickly placed shields around the Overlands as the projectiles flew their way and Stephanie tackled Jack to the floor as a plate nearly crashed into him. As quickly as it began, the flickering soon stopped and the plates fell to the floor. Jamie, Sophie, and Emily re-entered the dining room and gasped as they saw the state of the dining room.

"Stephanie? Jack?" Mrs. Bennett called out as she and her husband quickly repaired the plates and directed them towards the kitchen where they would be washed by of course magical means.

"We're fine Mum. Jack just had a um…accident." Stephanie groaned as she and Emily, who ran towards her brother as she saw him on the floor, helped Jack up who was holding his head.

"Jack?"

"I'm fine…I just have a bit of a headache that's all. Sorry about the mess Mrs. Bennett. I didn't mean to let my emotions get the best of me." Jack stood at the dining table worryingly as his parents started at him, stunned at his abilities.

"You…you did this?" Mr. Overland asked and Jack nodded his head slowly before looking at the ground in shame. He couldn't even look at his sister who tugged at his sweater worryingly.

"You probably think I'm a freak now don't you." Mrs. Overland gasped as she heard her son beginning to sniffle.

"Oh Jack we're sorry." Mr. Overland gasped as he and his wife went over to Jack and gave him a hug, surprising the Overland boy as his sister joined them. "We didn't mean to act like that we were just—"

"This is something that we're not accustomed to and well. It takes time to take this all in." Mrs. Overland smiled at her son as she wiped away his tears that began to fall. "We still love you no matter what. Witch or not."

"It's actually Wizard since he's a boy Sarah." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she went towards her daughter and patted her shoulder.

"So this school. It will teach him how to control his magic?" Mr. Overland asked as he stood up.

"Yes, and it will teach him about the magical community and other useful studies that will prepare him for a wizarding career. It's the best school Scotland has to offer. He'll be in good hands."

"Well at least you'll have Stephanie to with right kiddo?" Mr. Overland laughed nervously. "You'll have someone to help you through this whole magic business, right?" Stephanie looked nervously at her neighbor.

"Well you see Mr. Overland. As you know I'm adopted and well, I'm not a witch. I'm a muggle like you guys. A muggle is a person without any magical abilities by the way." Stephanie cleared up as she saw the confused face of Mr. and Mrs. Overland. "So yeah. I um won't be going to Hogwarts."

"But that's where we come in!" Mrs. Bennett chimed in before the Overland's began to worry. "My Husband and I both went to Hogwarts and well we can make the transition a little easier for both you and Jack. And Emily too."

"Wait, does that mean—"

"I'm a witch?" Emily asked looking at her hands in confusion. "But—"

"Well, I'm not 100% sure but there is a chance you have magical abilities since Jack has them." Mr. Bennett tried to explain but even then he wasn't sure of himself.

"Well first thing first." Stephanie spoke up surprising all the adults in the room. "Jack has to reply to the Hogwarts letter telling them he's going to go and then we can go to Diagon Alley!"

"Diagon Alley? What's that?" Jack asked as he noticed the glint in his friend's eye. Stephanie smirked at Jack.

"The best place ever next to Disneyworld of course!"

* * *

"Honestly I cannot imagine where we would be if you hadn't helped us Jeanette." Mrs. Overland sighed as her family, along with the Bennett's, walked behind the children at the King Cross Station. "This would have been very difficult."

"It's fine. If our roles were reversed I'm sure you would have done the same thing." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she patted her neighbors shoulder. "It'll be fine Sarah. Trust me. Jackson will be in good hands at Hogwarts. He can come and visit during Christmas and you can write letters to him always."

"I know, I know it's just. Hard. He's going to be thousands of miles away and there's no way I can visit him. And Stephanie's not going so I'm not sure how he'll do with making friends."

"He'll make plenty of friends I'm sure." Mrs. Bennett said as she tried to reassure her neighbor. Meanwhile, the children were having their own conversation of their own. Jack and Stephanie were both pushing a large cart with a several huge trucks of Jack's clothing, schools supplies, and some misallanious items they acquired at Diagon Alley. At the top of Jack's truck was a cage holding a pure white snow owl with abnormal blue eye coloring and a box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes joke items. Something Jack had to convince his parents to buy.

"I've heard rumors of the Weasly's store closing since George Weasly lost his twin during the second great wizarding war but it seems like it's still in good business." Stephanie smiled as she opened the box. "Can I take one of the quills? I have horrible spelling and it would save me a lot of trouble during school."

"Sure, just remember not to lose it. But man, I think that shop is going to one of my favorites! I've never seen a joke shop so big!" "It's a magical joke shop Jack." Jamie smiled as he held his extendable ears his mother bought for him.

"It's always big."

"Everything was so pretty at Diagon Alley!" Emily smiled putting her two cents in as she stayed close to her brother. "Can we go back their again?"

"You bet we are!" Jack laughed as he hugged his sister who laughed happily. "Now um what about that um secret entrance you talked about?" Jack asked nervously as he tried to look away from the curious looks that many people gave him.

"Well since I can't go in, you'll have to go in with Mum or Dad. It's right in the middle of the Platform 9 and 10. It's a brick wall you can't miss. See," Stephanie pointed as another family of redheads ran through the wall; well at least the daughter did, and disappeared from sight. "That's how you're going to get to Platform 9 ¾ ." Jack gave his friend a look of disbelief.

"The entrance to the magical train station is a brick wall…I can…why a brick wall?"

"I've been asking that myself for at least several years." Mrs. Bennett sighed as she placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder. "But I still don't understand why they can't change the location. Anyways, it's time Jack. You probably should say goodbye to your parents now." Jack looked back at his parents, his mother trying desperately to keep her tears in, before walking up towards them. Immediately, his mother wrapped her arms around her oldest son and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh Jack. I'm going to miss you so much. Remember to do your homework and listen to your teachers no matter what. They know what they're doing and make sure you brush your teeth every night—"

"Mom I'll be fine." Jack chuckled as he continued to let his mother hug him, trying to imprint the memory of his mother's hug, her smell, and comforting aura into his memory. "Stephanie practically gave me the student handbook on surviving Hogwarts." He laughed weakly as the situation finally began setting in. "I'll write…every week."

"And Son." Mr. Overland coughed to get his son's attention, "No matter what happens, or whatever house you're put in, we'll still love you. You're already making us proud." Jack smiled brightly before he hugged his father tightly, letting some tears fall.

"Jack! You won't forget me right?" Emily said as she fiddled with the sundress her mother made her wear for the day. "Of course not kiddo. How could I forget my little sister! I'll even bring something back for you. I promise."

"Don't cause too much trouble alright Jack? It wouldn't do you good to get into much trouble without me." Stephanie chuckled as she stood there awkwardly before Jack embraced her. For a moment, she was too shocked at the sudden contact to do anything before she relaxed into the hug.

"Don't worry, I won't forget you Stephanie. You're my best friend. It would take a lot more than a magical school to make me forget you." Jack whispered in her ear so none of the adults could hear. Stephanie chuckled softly as she let him go slowly, her arms still resting on his shoulders.

"You always did know what was on my mine most of the time. And don't worry, I can take care of the bullies on my own. You don't have to be my knight all the time." Stephanie stuck her tongue out, laughing as Jack made a face.

"You think I can visit them once I'm done with school? They probably won't even know what hit them."

"Jack!" Stephanie laughed as she pushed Jack away, "You can't use your magic like that. Although I wouldn't mind whatsoever."

"Jack Honey." Mrs. Bennett said as she placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's time." Jack looked back at his friend who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Knock them dead Jack. And make sure to write to me often! I want to know how Hogwart's like!" Stephanie smiled as she hugged Emily, who was beginning to cry, and her brother Jamie.

"I will." Jack said softly as he turned to his see his parents. His mother was crying as well but she had a smile on her face and his father was smiling at him as well. He gave the one last wave before placing his hands on his luggage cart and looked at the Bennett's. "So what now?" Without saying much, both Bennett's held onto Jack's cart and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well running is always a good way to start. Ready?" Mr. Bennett asked Jack who took a second to calm his nerves before nodding. "Then let's go." All three of them, began running towards the brick wall and despite Stephanie's reassurance that it wasn't a solid brick wall, Jack closed his eyes as they neared the wall, ready to feel impact. However, the feeling never came. Instead came the sounds of hustling people, owls crying, cats meowing, and the sharp piercing noise of a train whistle.

"Jack you can open your eyes now." Mrs. Bennett chuckled as she released her hand on Jack's shoulder and helped him push his cart towards the source of the train whistle. At first Jack could see nothing through the thick white fog that somehow filled the station, but as if someone sensing his frustration, a gust of wind blew through the station revealing everything. Jack gasped in awe as he saw dozens of people bustling about, waving wands in a similar manner as Mrs. Bennett did on the night she first demonstrated her magic. Owls hooted in their cages as parents helped them load their luggage into the cargo. Children laughed merrily, running about as they raced onto the train—not without saying goodbye to their parents—and several enchanted items floated above them as older students demonstrated their magic. Jack unconsciously felt for his wand, hidden in his inner pocket of his blue jacket that Mrs. Bennett gave to him last Christmas, and wondered if he would be like those kids in a few years.

"Well sport, lets get your stuff into the train. We don't want you to miss your train." Mr. Bennett smiled as he pushed the cart towards the cargo and began magically placing them into the train. "Brings back memories doesn't it honey."

"Yes it does." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she held Jack close to him as she saw him beginning to wonder off. "I wonder if we'll see anyone we know."

"I heard Potter's second kid is begging this year along with Weasly's first child. Oh and Malfoy's son is beginning his school year as well." Mr. Bennett smiled as he finished placing all of Jack's belongings into the train. "It would be nice to see them."

"To think nineteen years have passed since that day. It amazes me sometimes." Mrs. Bennett sighed softly before turning to Jack. "Well I guess this is it. Have any last minute questions you want to ask?" Jack looked up to Mr. and Mrs. Bennett before smiling and giving them a hug.

"Thanks for everything. Thanks for being here with me. It's…not as scary as I thought it would be." Mrs. Bennett smiled as she gave Jack a small kiss on his forehead.

"Your welcome. Now move along the train's about to leave." The train whistle has just blown and the conductor was yelling that they were leaving. Children all around began giving their parents one last hug or kiss before running onto the train. Children on the train were pushing themselves against the window and gave one last wave to their parents. Jack quickly let go of his neighbors and walked to the train entrance where the conductor was holding the door open for the last of the children. Jack took one look back at the Bennett's, who gave him a smile of encouragement before he climbed up the steps and onto the train. Jack never been on a train before, just the tube, and to say there were some differences was an understatement. There was a walkway, but instead of seats lining up against the windows, compartments, that looked to small to fit at least 2 people but it was a magical train so it probably held more, lined up on both sides of the train. Many of the compartment doors were open revealing many of the students sticking their hands out the widow as the train slowly began moving. Jack contemplated on whether to join them or not when he decided to get a compartment of his own. He didn't feel like meeting new people at the moment, not when his childhood friend couldn't come here.

"Hey that was Harry Potter wasn't it!" a random student gasped as the rest of his friends began whispering.

"That means Albus is starting this year—"

"I wonder where he is—" Jack tuned out the rest of the conversation and began searching for a compartment that was vacant. Jack began to lose hope as the ventured further into the train and found none empty, all of them seemed to have a person in it or a group of students laughing merrily. Probably students who were returning and knew what to do. However, at the end of the train Jack was pleasantly surprised as he found an empty compartment to the right. He looked around to see if any of the students wanted to claim it and when he found none he smiled as he slid the door close. He smiled as he saw the burgundy red couches, enough to fit four people comfortably, and decided to lay on one. Just as Jack closed his eyes in content—the couches were amazingly soft and comfortable—the compartment door slid open.

"Oh um sorry I didn't mean to um…can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." A nervous voice shakily said as Jack sat up to get a better look of the new comer. Just like him, the boy was small and thinner than boys his age. His hair, a mixture of brown and red but mostly brown, was short and choppy and an overall mess. However, his large forest green innocent eyes made him even more childish and even younger than he seemed. "So I'll take that as a no." The new student muttered turning away, his shoulder slumping even further than when he came in.

"No it's fine!" Jack blurted out, surprised that he wanted some company. But he couldn't help but feel that this kid was similar to Stephanie in a way before he became friends with her. Outcasted, bullied, and overall lonely. "Some company would be um fine you know." The kid sighed, relaxing visibly before closing the compartment door behind him and taking a seat opposite of Jack. He sat there looking at Jack a bit uncomfortably, his eyes glued to the floor, before looking up at Jack. "Well um what's your name?"

"Jack…Jack Overland." Jack replied, giving his hand for the newcomer to shake. "So what's yours?" The kid before him hesitated before sighing deeply.

"Hiccup. My name's Hiccup Haddock the Third."

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the first chapter. The next one will introduce Hiccup and yeah. That's how the first four chapters will be. Just introducing the characters. So was it good? Bad? Should I stop continue etc. Your opinion matters.**


	2. Meeting Hiccup Haddock III

A Hogwarts Tale: Decedents of the Sun

**Chapter two of my story that I amazingly finish despite all the workload that come with school and work. O.o I do hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Wilhelmnina Grimm: Thank you for the compliment I'm working hard on the story and it makes me happy that people enjoy it ^^ And about Scorpio, you'll just have to wait and find out ;)**

**Changeofheart505: To Kura- don't worry I'll continue writing it. It may take a while but I promise you I'll get it done. To Sakura-I'm glad you love it and I hope you love this chapter as well.**

**Guest: I'm glad that you love it as well and don't worry, as I said earlier, I'll continue the story.**

**Speaking: "Hello there."**

**Thoughts: **_What the blazes—_

**Spells: **_**Lumos!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, or Tangled. They belong to Dreamworks and Pixar/Disney. The only character that belongs to me is my OC Stephanie.**

* * *

_Last Time _

"_No it's fine!" Jack blurted out, surprised that he wanted some company. But he couldn't help but feel that this kid was similar to Stephanie in a way. Outcasted, bullied, and overall lonely. "Some company would be um fine you know." The kid sighed, relaxing visibly before closing the compartment door behind him and taking a seat opposite of Jack. He sat there looking at Jack a bit uncomfortably, his eyes glued to the floor, before looking up at Jack. "Well um what's your name?"_ "_Jack…Jack Overland." Jack replied, giving his hand for the newcomer to shake. "So what's yours?" The kid before him hesitated before sighing deeply._ "_Hiccup. My name's Hiccup Haddock the Third."_

* * *

Of course the wizarding world isn't just limited to the streets of London or even England in general. While some may have thrived hidden within the muggle world, there are other wizarding communities untouched by muggles for thousands of years.

One of these places would be Berk. It's an island off the coast of Norway and home to the largest population of dragons that are still wild. As my friend likes to describe Berk, it's twelve days north of Hopeless, a few degrees south of Freezing to Death and located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Great description for an island isn't it? Makes me want to take a vacation there and relax.

Now his home isn't very typical compared to other wizarding communities. Instead of a mansion or a small town, his home, well village, is…Sturdy. From what he's told me it's been here for seven thousand generations, but despite new housing materials, they still prefer making their houses look old fashion. They surprising still fish, hunt, and farm like their ancestors did but of course with magic enchanted items. They even have a "charming view" of the sunsets, my friend made sure that I added that part at least. But despite sounding like a peaceful village, they are surrounded by dragons which like to cause a lot of trouble for the Hooligan clan. Yes, that's their name, blame their ancestors.

Dragons, not exactly the friendliest creature you'll come upon. While Berk doesn't house the most common dragons known to the wizarding world, they have the largest selections of breeds. There's the Gronkle, small compared to the other dragons on the island, but don't let its size fool you. They're as tough as they can get and only with an enchanted AXE can you even cause some damage to the Gronkle. Then there are the Nadders. They nearly resemble chickens if you just compared them to the way a chicken walks. However, despite the fact they walk on two legs they are fast creatures especially when they hunt. Not to mention they have poisonous spikes in their tails that they can throw at people. And their fire can reach temperatures that can melt enchanted metals in less than 5 seconds. Not something you want to be in the way of.

Next are the Zippleback. These dragons are very distinguished compared to other dragons since they have two heads. You would think they wouldn't get along with each other but they have excellent teamwork. Especially since one head spits out flammable gas which the other head ignites by shooting out a spark. The hooligans recommend having two wizards on the spot when facing this dragon. Then the Monstrous Nightmare is probably one of the toughest dragons on the island. While their name basically describes how they look like, they also have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. So physical combat with this dragon is nearly impossible and only the best wizards go after these dragons.

There's also a bunch of other dragons on this island as well. The Whispering Death, Timberjack, Skrill, Thundrum, Scaldren, Changwing are just some of the dragons that also inhabit the magical island and there's a bunch more that I can't remember at the moment. However, there's one dragon that nobody has been able to even land a hit on or even see. The Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightening and death. They say that you should hide and pray that it doesn't find you but it's been several hundred years since one seen the outline of a Night Fury.

Now getting back on track, the Hooligan Wizards are known for their brute strength, fierceness, stubbornness, and have a Viking like personality. It also doesn't help that their clothing resembles much of their ancestors. While the children of these wizards share many traits of their parents, there's always the oddball in the group.

"HICCUP!"

And that oddball would come in the name of Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock the Third.

* * *

The boy called Hiccup winced as a loud booming voice called out his name. Compared to the other wizards on the island, Hiccup was noticeably different even compared to the kids his age. Not that there were many. Hiccup was small compared to his peers, thin, lanky, geeky looking, and despite this large green forest eyes and reddish and brown messy hair, many still despised him for a reason….he was a half-blood. His father, Stoick the Vast, or otherwise known as the Chief of the village, married a mud-blood who somehow washed up ashore after her ship got destroyed in a storm. Despite not really having any magical skills, she was quite athletic and well, give her an enchanted weapon and she could fight the dragons as well as the next wizard if not better. And one thing led to another and well Hiccup was born. He was officially the first half-blood on the island since many if not all the wizards on the island were pure-bloods. But enough about his past, let's get back to the present where our dear Hiccup, at eleven years old, was waiting for another lecture.

"Hey Dad." Hiccup squeaked as he ducked his head to avoid his father's glare. There had been another Dragon raid and Hiccup wanted to help but he once again made a mess out of everything. This time a Monstrous Nightmare followed him and burned up half the village which many of the wizards where still trying to put out with _**Aquamente**_.

Stoick looked at his only son before sighing deeply and rubbing his forehead in frustration. Unlike Hiccup, Stoick was much bulkier than most of the men in the village and at first glance you wouldn't think that Hiccup and Stoick were related unless you counted their forest green eyes. While Stoick did love his son, it seemed to be getting harder and harder to look at him without seeing his late wife. Shaking his heads of those hurtful memories, Stoick looked back at Hiccup and took a deep breath. It was going to be a very long lecture.

"Hiccup I told you to stay in the forge! Why can't you do what you're told to?" Hiccup looked up to his father and with all the courage he could muster he began to explain what he had meant to happen.

"Sorry Dad but whenever I see a dragon I just have to go out and take it down! It's um something I can't hold in!" Hiccup weakly demonstrated with his lanky arms the motions many wizards would do with their wands to perform spells to take down dragons. Stoick just sighed once again at his son who looked down as he noticed he wasn't getting to his father.

"Son you are many things, but a dragon warrior isn't one of them." Stoick groaned at his some who once again looked away in shame. "I have an entire village to take charge of. I can't be constantly worrying about you. Why can't you be just—"

"OWLS!" Someone yelled in the distance causing the large village leader to stop mid sentence and look up. The rest of the village followed his example and sure enough in the distance six owls began taking form.

"Must be Hogwarts letters." Stoick muttered before turning to the black smith of the village also known as Gobber or Stoick's right hand man even though he was missing his right leg and left arm. "Gather the rest of the youngsters with their parents and meet me in the meeting hall.

"Ay, but ya sure ya want—"

"Gobber"

" 'ight then. I'll 'ust get 'em then." Gobber huffed off to find the rest of the children of the village.

Just like every other magical child, Berk's children were offered a place at Hogwarts but most of the time, many refused to send their children off to Scotland. Berk had a…unique set of spells reserved just for fighting dragons and at Hogwarts, they wouldn't be able to learn these techniques so many just refused to send their children, preferring to teach them their own ways. However, today was going to be different for one small wizard.

"Um I guess I'll just—" Stoick quickly grabbed the escaping boy before he could even take two steps and carried him towards the Meeting Hall.

"N son, this is something you're not going to get out of. Besides I have a feeling that one of those owls is meant for you." Hiccup sighed as stopped struggling against his father's grasp.

"But everyone's going to say no. So why bother having this meeting at all?" Hiccup asked his father up surprisingly his father said nothing. "Dad?"

"Hey look who it is." A snotty voice sneered as they reached the Meeting Hall and Hiccup once again sighed. It was his cousin and his main tormentor, Snotlout. Not the greatest name, but the Berk wizards believe that a hideous name will scare off trolls. Not that they ever seen trolls since Trolls don't like the cold weather.

"Hello Snotlout." Hiccup replied as his father let go of him and entered the Meeting Hall, "I guess this won't go well considering you're here now."

"Got that right runt!" Snotlout snickered as he placed a well aimed punch to Hiccup's shoulder before heading inside with his father. Hiccup sighed heavily before running inside where the rest of the kids were waiting. There standing inside and around the large wooden table, stood eleven people, four kids, and seven adults counting his father. All with an owl in front of them and a piece of parchment unrolled. Hiccup quickly maneuvered himself around the adults and children in the room but he somehow managed to trip over air and landed on the floor hard. The children giggled mockingly at him while father merely sighed in embarrassment once again.

"ALRIGHT!" Stoick shouted to the group in order to get order back into the Hall again. His booming voice did the trick and the Hall was once again silent as his son scurried to stand at his father's side. "I didn't call this meeting so would could have a laugh. I called this meeting to deal with the Hogwart's letters."

"But Stoick," Spitelout, Stoick's brother, "None of us ever send our children to Hogwarts," He spat on the name before continuing. "We usually send the replies and be done with it. So why have such a formal meeting?" Stoick sighed before looking at his own son in anticipation and back to the occupants in the room.

"Because…Hiccup will be going to Hogwarts instead." Hiccup looked at his father hurt, shown clearly in his eyes before looking down to avoid the mocking glares of the children. In Berk, being a Dragon warrior was everything. If you didn't aspire to be one, then you would be looked down upon and possibly exiled. The only way to become a Dragon Warrior however was to take the dragon classes the island provided. The spells they learned there were much more dangerous than the ones learned at Hogwarts and they were only available here at Berk. To be sent off to Hogwarts where they taught lesser spells was just…a mockery.

Hiccup sighed as he walked out of the Hall, his father not really noticing his absence, and walked back home.

"Great, I'll never be like them now." Hiccup muttered as he ignored the sneers and insults thrown at him as he walked back to his house which was sadly at the edge of the village and at the top of the hill. All he wanted was to be like the other wizards, to be a Dragon Warrior, and fit in. Sure he was different in size, had ideals, not enough strength to even lift a barrel, and he couldn't really properly use his wand which was probably why he caused so much destruction.

Why did Hiccup have a wand so early in his life when other wizards didn't even get their wands until the age of eleven? Simple, the Hooligans wanted their children to understand magic at an early age and therefore gave them wands by the time they could walk and talk. However, unlike the rest of the wizarding world where each wizard had a different wand from their parents or ancestor, the Hooligans preferred to give their own wands to their children. Hiccup was wielding his Grandfather's wand but to his dismay, it never really answered him. Either the wand would not comply to his commands or act out on his own. Which in turn created many of the disasters that followed him.

"Don't be 'ard on yerself." Gobber's voice echoed behind Hiccup as he continued to walk to his home. Gobber must have noticed his absence and went after him to make sure he didn't cause any more accidents.

"How can I not Gobber?" Hiccup sighed drastically. "My Dad hates me and the only reason he wants to send me to Hogwarts is so he doesn't have to deal with a son like me. Oh excuse me barmaid," Hiccup began in a suddenly thick German accent "I think you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish-bone who doesn't even have pure wizarding blood!" Hiccup sighed sadly as he described what many of the villagers thought of him. Luckily, Hiccup had already arrived to his house so none of the villagers would hear his outburst. Gobber only sighed at Hiccup's behavior before saying,

"Now, you're thinkin' about this all wrong. It's not so much what you _look_ like; it's what's _inside_ that he can't stand." Hiccup stared at Gobber with a deadpan expression, wondering if he had really said that aloud and if he meant it to be comforting, before sighing.

"Thank you for summing that up."

"Look Hiccup, stop tryin' to be somethin' yer not—"

"I just want to be like one of you guys!" Hiccup nearly shouted as he turned to face Gobber one last time before heading in. "Is that really too much to ask?" Without giving Gobber a chance to say anything Hiccup closed the door to his home and slid down the wooden door.

"Why can't I just fit in? Why?" And for the rest of that day and night, Hiccup never came out of his room, just too tired with everything and how things just turned out.

* * *

"Hiccup! Are ye ready!" Gobber's voice echoed throughout the Haddock's house in the early morning.

"I'm coming Gobber." Hiccup called back as he finished packing the last of the necessities he would need while he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. Something his father had decided for him beforehand. As he walked down the stairs, he looked around his house one last time, seeing that he would be back only for Christmas and the summer, before sighing deeply. He would miss his house and he would surely miss Gobber's company and dare he say it, his father as well. Stoick was the only family he had left and even if he didn't listen to Hiccup most of the time, he still loved his father. Would it have been too much to ask for his Father to see him off though? Seeing that his breakfast was already in the sink, it didn't look like it.

"Got everythin'?" Gobber asked as he replaced his hooked hand with a more normal prosthetic hand instead. It wouldn't do to scare the British Wizards with his weapon.

"Yeah…you sure you want to go out like that?" Hiccup asked hesitantly as he noticed Gobber's choice of clothing. While he wasn't wearing the normal outfit the Hooligan wizards wore, the robes he wore were definitely out of style. It was patched up with various cloths, none matching each other, and the color…he didn't even want to go into that.

"Wha'? This? Why it's me very first robe I wore when I went to London!" Gobber smiled proudly. "I'm not taking it off." Hiccup sighed realizing it was a lost cause. At least his outfit wasn't as bad. Sure it would still give him attention—after all he wore a long green tunic with brown pants, a woolen vest, and fur boots—but at least he looked somewhat normal.

"Fine…Odin kill me now." Hiccup muttered as Gobber grabbed his shoulder and Hiccup prepared himself what he deemed the worst way to travel…Apparition.

"Hold onto yer undies!" Gobber shouted. Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt the familiar pull from his stomach and his only thought at that moment was not to throw up when they made it to their destination.

* * *

"Oh mighty Thor," Hiccup muttered, nearly hurling his breakfast up as his feet finally made contact with concrete floor. They had appeared somewhere behind an alley and from the looks of it, in the dead center of London. Hiccup had read enough about the outside world—yes the Hooligan wizards did in fact read about the outside world contrary popular belief—to know that he was actually in a muggle city. "I hate traveling like that—"

"Ah lighten up Hiccup!" Gobber smiled, not the least bit affected by the travel method but then again many Hooligan wizards weren't affected by this method of travel. "Apparition ain't that bad. Come on then! We got a lot ter buy." Gobber smiled as he walked out of the alley, completely oblivious to the stares and whispers from muggle bystanders.

"Right." Hiccup sighed heavily as he followed his guardian into a tavern called The Leaky Cauldron. As he entered, the potent smell of alcohol flooded his senses that it nearly made him gag however, he willed himself to ignore the smell as much as he could and quickly followed Gobber to the counter where an older man stood cleaning glasses for customers.

"Tom! Still workin' here eh!" Gobber shouted, gaining the man's attention who smiled warmly at the Hooligan wizard.'

"Gobber! I didn't think you would come back here. Up for a drink? On the house." Tom offered, holding a drink out for Gobber, Gobber chuckled, pushing away the temping drink with his prosthetic arm.

"Ah I wish but I got to get Hiccup here his stuff. He's attendin' Hogwarts this year." Gobber smiled as he grabbed the scrawny wizard to his side. Hiccup awkwardly waved at the bartender who looked at Hiccup with surprise. After all it wasn't every day you meet an unusually small Hooligan wizard, not to mention is name was rather….different.

"I see…well if you're done early, I'll save a spot for you and little Hiccup here." Tom smiled as he put away the alcoholic drink.

"Appreciate it—oh one more thin'." Gobber exclaimed as he remembered why he was here as well. "You still have spare rooms for students attendin' Hogwarts right?" Tom nodded.

"There's at least five available rooms…are you and Hiccup planning to stay until the train boards at KingCross express?"

"Yup so I'll be comin' here more often Tom." Gobber laughed as he pulled Hiccup away from the bar. "See yer later Tom!"

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked as Gobber led the both of them to a door that led to a brick wall.

"That's Tom. He's in charge of the Leaky Cauldron. Not only is he a bartender but he also houses witches and wizards here. It's also the entrance to Diagon Alley." Gobber smiled as he pulled out his wand and frowned at the wall. "Now how did the code go again…"

"I can get Tom to—"

"Not necessary Hiccup!" Gobber quickly replied, "I got this." Taping his wand on several bricks, Gobber smiled as the wall began to pull apart. "See I told you I got—it."Gobber muttered as the bricks finally revealed what was on the other side of the wall. Instead of the brightly and bumbling streets Hiccup read so much about, they were greeted with a dark, looming street with hardly any people strolling by. And the people that were there…they were suspicious enough already. Their clothing were tattered, ripped, and so dark that they nearly blended into the walls.

"I don't think this is Diagon Alley…" Hiccup muttered, unconsciously moving closer to his guardian. A wizard took notice of their presence and sneered at the pair before going on his way.

"No but's close. It's Knockturn Alley, just a little bit off from Diagon Alley. Don't worry I remember the way." Gobber smiled as he pushed Hiccup forward, despite his protesting. Hiccup watched helplessly as the wall behind them closed and gave no way to return that way. "Come on Hiccup, We don't have all day!"

"Why does this always happen to me?" Hiccup muttered as he quickly followed Gobber—as fast as his skinny legs could take him—and avoided any other wizards he came across. Hiccup only prayed that this day wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

"See I told you I knew where it was!" Gobber proudly smiled as he placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as they finally reached Diagon Alley. Hiccup sighed in relief, glad that they were finally out of the darker part of Diagon Alley. However, he still sighed as he heard several witches and wizards muttering about their clothing. He still stuck out like a sore thumb and Gobber wasn't helping.

"Alright! Time to exchange our money." Gobber said as he motioned to the largest building of the magical market place. "Shame these places don't take our money."

"I wonder why." Hiccup muttered as he followed Gobber, ignoring all the muttering around them, aimed at them personally. He knew what most wizards thought of them and it bothered him a bit that even though he was going to somewhere new, he was still going to be judged.

Berkian Wizards weren't known to be the kindest nor the most sociable. They were tough, stayed within their clan and didn't bother to get to other people. So most wizards were surprised to see two Berkian wizards walking through Diagon Alley and tried to stay out of their way.

"It looks like I won't even fit in here." Hiccup muttered, his shoulders slowly sagging and lowered his head to avoid anyone gaze. However, in that moment he failed to notice a body heading towards him until both collided with each other and fell onto the cobble stone floor.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" A female's voice apologized. "I got a bit lost and didn't see where I was going. Here let me help you." Hiccup opened his eyes to see a young girl, probably around his age, with short black hair and brown eyes giving out her hand for him to take.

"Thanks." Hiccup muttered as she pulled him up, nearly falling over again as she pulled a bit too hard.

"Sorry! You're just lighter than you look. Like my friend is." The girl muttered nervously. "I'm Stephanie. And sorry about earlier." Hiccup looked at the girl before smiling himself. She seemed very kind and caring.

"No it was my fault, I should have watched where I was going. I'm um…er…Hiccup." Hiccup sighed preparing himself for laughter and mockery. Instead he only heard her gasp.

"Hiccup? Are you by any chance from Berk?" While surprised that she could tell he was from Berk, he had a feeling that she would judge him like many other would.

"…Yes? How can you tell?" Hiccup asked slowly unsure of her reaction and scared to find out how she could figure out his nationality just by his name. He definitely didn't expect to hear her squeal excitedly as she grabbed his hands and pulled him closer.

"Oh my god! So is it true? That Dragons roam the island and that your clan keeps them in check?" Hiccup nodded slowly, shocked at her interest in his family's job. "And I probably sound weird…I should stop talking." Stephanie muttered, red dusting her cheeks as she realized her reaction. "Sorry about that. I've read a lot about the different wizarding communities and I was interested in Berk since it's the only place that has a large number of wild dragons. I love dragons…" She finished awkwardly. Hiccup chuckled as she pouted at him.

"It's alright, it's actually…refreshing to hear someone actually liking Berk." Hiccup smiled. "So um are you going to err Hogwarts too?" Suddenly the girl's smile turned into a frown as she looked away.

"No…I'm actually a muggle. My parents and I are helping my neighbor get his school supplies and also help them adjust to the wizarding world." Hiccup gave her a curious glance.

"But how can your parents—"

"They're half-bloods and they also adopted me. So yeah." Stephanie muttered. "They taught me about the magical communities so yeah, that's why I know so much about it." They stood there for a while, the rest of the wizards and Witches moving around them chatting about potions or school supplies and ignoring the small awkward silence between the two eleven year olds.

"So um…where are you headed to anyways?" Stephanie coughed to get rid of the silence. Grateful for the change of subject, Hiccup cleared his throat and answered her.

"Oh to Gringotts, but it seems Gobber hasn't noticed that I'm not there with him." Hiccup grumbled. However, Stephanie immediately brightened up.

"Oh I just passed that place a couple of minutes ago. Come on I'll show you." Stephanie smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of wizards and witches alike. "Mum and Dad had to help Jack's parents exchange some of their muggle money into Gallons and whatnot. The goblins scared Jack a bit but I just think they're just misunderstood creatures."

"Wait actual goblins?" Hiccup asked, curious that wizards actually trusted goblins to keep their money safe.

"Yup, according to mum and dad they're the best at keeping money or anything valuable safe. Don't you have goblins at Berk? I heard there's a lot of magical creatures on Berk." Hiccup shook his head.

"Not as much as you think, we mainly have dragons, a couple of man eating plants, and a few huge Venomous Spiders hiding in the forest of Fallen Warriors." Hiccup said casually, ignoring Stephanie's shocked look.

"Man now I really want to visit Berk." Stephanie laughed, "It sounds very interesting. Only if my Mum would stop being so over protective of me over magic." Stephanie laughed, before stopping abruptly. "Well here we are, Gringott's bank. It's a bit old and well you know but it's the best wizarding bank ever. Is that um…your guardian?" Stephanie hesitantly asked as she pointing to Gobber who was now frantically looking around him probably for hiccup. "He has a very um nice sense of—"

"Fashion yeah I noticed." Hiccup sighed as he tried to ignore the embarrassment his guardian was causing. "Thanks for helping me and I wish your friend luck. He's a muggle right?" Stephanie nodded.

"It's no problem and who knows maybe you two will meet and I can see you some more." Stephanie smiled before pulling him into a hug. "And I know it's gonna be tough trying to fit in since not many people have good opinions on Berk wizards but you'll do just fine if you ignore all the bullying." Hiccup stiffened immediately, wondering how she knew about his bullying when she whispered with a sad smile, "When you get bullied a lot you tend to notice when other people get bullied too. They have the same smile." Hiccup stared into Stephanie's face realizing that she too shared the same smile he wore whenever he met anyone. Guarded but also a bit open, hoping that someone would see the pain he endured and help.

"Well I think I should go and look for my parents." Stephanie said, interrupting Hiccup's thoughts. "Good luck at Hogwarts and if you see Jack say hello for me and who knows, maybe the two of will be great friends." Without saying another word, Stephanie waved goodbye before turning around and heading down an alley where a large orange joke shop attracted several dozen witches and wizards, although most of them were young. Hiccup stood there for a moment before realizing that he didn't know what this Jack person looked like and he really didn't fancy getting lost again.

"There ya are Hiccup! I've been lookin' all over fer ya!" Gobber said, slapping a hand on the skinny boy's back nearly sending him to the ground.

"Yeah getting lost was on the top of my do to list for Diagon Alley." Hiccup sarcastically said before sighing. "Let's just get this over with." The two of them started to head towards the Gringotts bank before he heard a familiar laughter along the lines of 'Jack! Give me my ice cream back!' As he turned around he saw the familiar blob of black hair running further down the alley chasing a small boy with brown hair but before Hiccup could get a better look at him, a couple witches stood in his way and blocked his view.

"Hiccup!"

"Coming." Hiccup said, jogging after his guardian, wondering who was Jack and if he would really meet him at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Yer sure ya got everything? That list seems a bit impractical. I mean when are ya gonna use some of the ingredients here? None of them can take down a dragon—"

"Because they don't teach dangerous potions making at Hogwarts remember Gobber?" Hiccup sighed as he pushed his cart of school items through the train station. He tried to ignore the strange looks many of the muggles gave him as he and Gobber walked through the train station but the whispering began to get louder. He wondered if the muggles would call the equivalent of aruors on them.

"You would think, the wizards here would 'ave chosen a better place to put their entrance to Hogwarts. Muggles here would 'ave noticed somethin' by now." Gobber grumbled before muttering something about muggles and wizards.

"For once you actually make a point." Hiccup muttered, shocked by his own choice of words before a small smile made it on his face as Gobber gave him a light slap on his head.

"Yeah, yeah, make fun of the cripple eh?" Gobber laughed before grabbing's Hiccup's shoulder, effectively stopping him from taking another step. Hiccup was about to complain to his guardian when he noticed that they finally arrived at the entrance of Platform 9 ¾. "Well…what are yer waitin' for? Go on." Gobber nodded towards the wall, motioning Hiccup to walk through it.

"Somehow I'm beginning to doubt the wizards' ability to make sensible entrances." Hiccup grumbled before he took a deep breath and stared hard at the brick wall before pushing his cart as fast as he could. Despite his scrawny figure, Hiccup actually had his share of muscles. After all he worked as an apprentice to Gobber who helped create the enchanted weapons the Berk wizards used to fend off the dragons. He carried heavy metals almost on a daily basis, but that didn't automatically make him muscular.

Even though Hiccup knew that the wall in front of him would open up to wizards, he still couldn't help but close his eyes as he neared the brick wall. There could be that 1% chance that the wall wouldn't open up to him and he would crash and he didn't want to dwell on that matter. He felt a cool breeze pass through him before he finally heard the high pitch train whistle.

Slowly Hiccup opened his eyes and gaped at the sight before him. Even though he lived on an island housing mainly wizards, KingsCross station held an aura of magic that he had never been able to experience at Berk. Everywhere he look, wizards and witches giggled, laughed, or smiled happily as they made their way to the bright red and black train. Hiccup let himself smile as he ducked his head to avoid destroying the enchanted paper dragon that flew above his head before heading towards a group of older children wearing Hogwarts robes.

"Well what do yer know. This place is actually breaktakin'. Not as great as Dragon Training but it has its own charms." Hiccup chuckled at his guardian's comparison to Berk's own opening ceremony for the children entering the Dragon Training Academy. Sure there were a lot more magic displays and more mead and lots of Viking like competition but the enchanted magic displays were always Hiccup's favorite for as long as he could remember. To see similar enchantments here at the Hogwarts train felt comforting to the Berk wizard.

"Yeah, it has its own charms…." The train whistle blew once more and as the duo turned to see the time, Hiccup gasped as he realized he only had about ten minutes to get his stuff on the train and find a compartment. Sensing his slight panic, Gobber helped Hiccup maneuver his cart towards the cargo and before Hiccup could even begin unpacking, Gobber muttered something and with a wave of his wand, all of Hiccup's belongings flew into the cargo, nearly hitting the train conductor who was helping another student to unload his luggage.

"Oh sorry 'bout that." Gobber said offhandedly as Hiccup winced as he saw the conductor's annoyed face. He tried to mouth 'sorry' but Gobber pushed him away and towards the entrance where the students were beginning to board the train. However, both of them stood at the side of the door, not really sure what to say to one another.

Hiccup knew that Berk wizards aren't really known for feeling compassion but Gobber basically raised him ever since his mother died and his father…sort of forgot his role as a father. He cared for the disabled wizard but he also wasn't known to give emotional statements. After all, he would be back for Snoggletog. "Well…this is it." Gobber stood there and cough awkwardly before giving him a small smile and patted him on the shoulder. "Well…study hard, and um make us proud eh?" Hiccup gave the Berk wizard a smiled.

"Thanks Gobber…for everything." The train whistle blew once more and Gobber gave him one last look.

"Well, go on then! Can't have you miss your train now." With a nod of his head, Hiccup turned around and boarded the train, not before taking one last look at Gobber.

"Bye…" He whispered to himself before entering the train compartment. He nearly tripped as he finally made it to the hallway, maneuvering his way through the crowd of wizard children, eager to enter their compartments.

"Hey did you hear about the Potter kid?!"

"Yeah My parents say that their second kid is gonna be in our year! How cool is that?"

"I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor then! Maybe I'll become friends with them and…" Hiccup tuned out to the rest of the conversation knowing what the kid had in mind. Not to mention he really didn't want to listen to the gossip surrounding the Potter family. Even though Berk was probably one of the most secluding wizarding communities, even they knew about the story surrounding the Boy-who-lived and his heroics during the battle of Hogwarts.

_It's not like I'll even make friends with him, I'll be lucky if I get ONE kid to even like me._ Hiccup sighed as he opened a compartment door before being pushed roughly aside.

"Get lost first year, this is our compartment, a Slytherin, judging by the green emblem on his robes, sneered as his friends laughed, closing the door in front of him. Hiccup sighed heavily before making his way further down the train. As he looked through the remaining train compartments, Hiccup saw several students laughing amongst each other and despite looking much friendlier than the Slytherin student he bumped into, Hiccup didn't bother opening them up. They probably would tell him that they were full and Hiccup would be wondering along the corridors again. Finally as he reached the end of the corridor, he saw that there was a lone compartment with no one in it.

_Finally a place._ Hiccup thought as he opened the door thinking that he could have room all to himself only to see another boy laying on one of the large couches. Realizing that it was a bit too late to close the door and excuse himself, Hiccup said the only think that came to his mind.

"Oh um sorry I didn't mean to um…can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Hiccup wanted to smack himself for sounding so nervous and weak and if he could, he wanted to crawl into a hole and die as he saw the bruntette boy—about his size, but definitely had more meat on him—sizing him up. After seconds of silence, Hiccup sighed and prepared to leave. "So I'll take that as a no."

_It seems even a loner doesn't even want anything to do with me—_

"No it's fine!" The boy shouted, surprising Hiccup. "Some company would be um fine you know." Hiccup let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in and his shoulders relaxed considerably. He gave the boy a small smile as he closed the compartment door behind him. Despite having been invited in, Hiccup still felt rather awkward and took a seat on the opposite bench. Now that he was now inside of the compartment, Hiccup's courage—the little he had—disappeared and just like every time he found himself nervous and uncomfortable his eyes immediately went to the floor.

"Well um what's your name?" Hiccup squeaked out peaking from the floor.

"Jack…Jack Overland." The boy—Jack—replied, giving his hand for Hiccup to shake. "So what's yours?" Hiccup winced as he realized he had walked right into that one.

_Well there goes any chance of making friends with him. He's probably going to make fun of my name. Why don't you think of something to else to ask Haddock?_

"Hiccup. My name's Hiccup Haddock the Third." Hiccup sighed heavily. "Yeah I know it's a weird name. Laugh it up." Hiccup muttered as he heard the boy in front of him trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Sorry, I mean. I really didn't mean to…it's just. Wow, your parents had um….it's a unique name?" Jack finished lamely giving him a nervous smile.

"Well, considering everyone on Berk has similar names to mine, it's not really that uncommon…." Hiccup muttered dejectedly before noticing a gleam in Jack's eye.

"What?" "No way you're from Berk?!" Hiccup gave him a slight nod, watching as Jack's smile increased before laughing. "Oh my god, Steph is not going to believe me when I tell her about you! She always had an interest in dragons and wanted to visit Berk! But since she's not magical her mom wont her near dragons." Hiccup's jaw dropped in disbelief as Jack continued to laugh.

"A-a muggle?!"

_How does a muggle know about dragons? Let alone Berk!? How did he—_

"Oh I guess I should explain." Jack smiled as he wiped away a tear. "Steph is my next door neighbor and her parents are half-bloods?...Yeah Half-bloods. She was adopted and grew up knowing about the magical world. She and her parents really helped me kind of adjust to the whole wizarding word."

"Wait so you're a muggle-born?" Hiccup asked, as Jack game him another eye smile, nodding happily.

"Yup! At least I think that's the term? I kind of tuned out of Steph's lecturing." Hiccup chuckled, picturing a nameless girl lecturing Jack as he looked out from a window before getting hit by said girl as she noticed his glassy eyes. "She probably would have fit right in Hogwarts." Jack's face turned somber as he looked out the window. "Yeah….she really wanted to go here…" Before Hiccup could say anything else, the door to their compartment opened once more, revealing a red head girl—her frizzy and outrageously curly hair took both boy's by surprise, they never knew such hair style could even exist—with blue eyes scowling as she saw both boys staring at her dumbly.

"Another compartment taken." She muttered, closing the door close before any of the boys could get a word in. They looked at each other before Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Girls are weird like that. Trust me, Steph had her moments too." Hiccup just nodded, not really having any experience with girls whatsoever.

"I wonder who was that though…"

"Probably a stuck up second year…or maybe a pureblood? Steph told me that a lot of Purebloods were kind of like that. But occasionally there are a couple that are decent."

"Well…" The door to their compartment opened once more and this time a small girl with a long blonde hair, carefully peaked through the compartment door as her chameleon stared down the two boys. Despite being a small reptile, both boys couldn't help but gulp nervously under the reptilian gaze.

"That's creeping me out…" Jack muttered to Hiccup who could only nod.

"Um….do you think I can sit here? It's probably the only place that my hair won't take up much space." She squeaked out.

"Hair? What do you—oh Odin's beard that's a lot of hair!" Hiccup cried as he finally took notice of the blonde's hair. He had thought her hair when down to her lower back but as he twisted his body to get a good look at her hair, he saw how it bunched up at her feet before it went down the corridors.

"Damn, I never knew hair could even grow that long…" Jack muttered his eyes wide as he also saw the length of the girl's hair.

"Oh um, I guess I'll find another compartment then. Sorry for bothering you two." The blonde girl squeaked quickly turning around to exit the compartment. However, before she could even take a step, the hair bunched at her feet, tangled her foot together and she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Need some help?" Jack asked as he gave the blonde girl his hand to take. In return the girl smiled brightly at his kindness.

"Thank you. I um…it's kind of hard to get out of this hair sometimes…My name's Rapunzel, what's yours?" Rapunzel asked as Jack helped her get untangled from her hair and pulled it inside the compartment, taking up one seat by itself.

"He's Jack and I'm um…Hiccup." Hiccup introduced himself, blushing out of nervousness. However, Rapunzel didn't notice and smiled brightly back at the two boys.

"Hello Jack, Hiccup! I hope we become the best of friends!"

"Sure why not?" Jack smiled as he held his hands behind his head and smiled brightly at Rapunzel before looking at Hiccup. "What do you say Hic?"

"Hic?" Hiccup nearly choked out as Jack continued to smile, not really noticing Hiccup's bright red face. No one really gave him a nickname—ok they did but they were mostly insults—and it surprised him.

"Well, yeah I give all my friends nicknames. Like Steph. Her real name is Stephanie but that's really long and not that creative so I dubbed her Steph."

"Oh can I have one too?" Rapunzel smiled, eager to get a nickname as well.

"Sure! Let's see…Punzie! You are now Punzie!" Jack laughed as Rapunzel gave him a hug.

"I love it! Thanks Jack!" Jack laughed whole hearted as he patted her back. "No problem, that's what friends are for." Hiccup felt his face heat up again once more. He never really had any friends back and Berk and for someone to call him a friend so quickly, it made his heart flutter. "So to pass the time who wants to play cards?" Both Rapunzel and Hiccup gave Jack a curious look as he took out a deck of cards.

"How do we play that?"

* * *

**And finite! Sorry that it's not that great—and probably not as long as the first chapter but I'm working on it. So please be patient with me. So anyways we have now introduced Hiccup and up next will be Merida! And then after that will be Rapunzel so please hold on. I'm still working on the chapters and having the life of a college student doesn't leave much time to write. Also I'm thinking of posting my SNK story that I'm writing with my friend up here to Fanfic. It's very OC so I'm not entirely sure if anyone will like it. So what do you think I should do? Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter and please Review, Fav, Alert, etc. They really make my day. Until next time.**


End file.
